God Must Have Spent
by Two Dollahs
Summary: A cute Nick short. Not one of my best, but I still think it's cute.


Disclaimer: As you can see by the title, the song belongs to Nsync, and the characters from CSI belong to Jerry. It's not one of my favorite pieces that I've done, but I still think it's kinda cute. So go on, you know you want to read it.

God Must Have Spent

"Come on baby you can do it." Nick Stokes said to his wife Julia. "Just a few more pushes." Today was the day, well tonight really. He stood next to his wife holding her hand. She was squeezing the life out of it but it didn't matter, in fact he didn't even really feel it. He stood there dressed in light blue scrubs that matched the doctor and nurses that were surrounding him. Has soon as he had gotten the page he sped down I-15 as fast as he could and rushed to the hospital. And now he was just moments away from meeting their new addition to the family.

"One more push Julia." The doctor said peeking over the sheet, the nurse standing right next to him ready with a blanket for the child.

"I can't do any more." Julia said sweat dripping down her face, which was quickly wiped away by the nurse next to her.

"Yes you can baby, I know you can. C'mon just one more." Nick encouraged.

"Ok." She said more convincing herself. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She pushed so hard that she was no longer propped up by the bed she squeezed Nick's and the nurse's hands. She let out a scream and then they heard the cry of their new child.

"Great job Julia." He said as he pulled the baby out and cut the umbilical cord. He handed the baby to the nurse so that it could be weighed and cleaned and all the other necessary stuff.

"Is it a boy of a girl?" Nick asked as he helped Julia back to the bed.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." He said.

"Are you sure?" Julia said.

"In all my years I don't think I've ever been wrong." He laughed.

She propped her self up onto her elbows with what strength she had left. "Well maybe you should check back inside because I was sure I was having a boy."

"It's a girl Julia." He said as he and Nick shared a laugh.

She gave took a breath and lay back down as the girl was brought to her. She held the tiny infant that was wrapped in a pink blanket. Julia smiled down at her as she felt one of Nick's tears fall onto her arm. She looked up at him.

"She's so beautiful." The fact that he and Julia had created another person and brought her to life was so overwhelming.

Julia was exhausted and so the baby was taken to be fed as she rested. Nick had called his and her parents telling them the good news and he also called catherine who was surrounded by the others in the lab. He watched his new baby girl in the nursery before he walked back into the room the room where Julia was still asleep, so he sat down in the chair next to her and waited for her to wake up.

A nurse knocked on the door lightly and he stood up to answer it. "Would you like to keep the baby in the room?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He said excitedly. A plastic bed was rolled into the room and then the nurse left and Nick picked her up. She squirmed a little but didn't make a peep. He cradled her in his arms as he sat back down in the chair. They had decided on the name Jenna, Jenna Lynn Stokes. Julia had wanted her first girls middle name to be after he mother who died when she was very young. Nick smiled down at the tiny baby. "I'm your daddy." He said. "I'm going to try to be a good one, the best I can be." Nicks father had been a wonderful father to him and he was hoping he could do the same for her.

Nick had so many feelings that he wanted to share with his daughter but he was unable to form his thoughts into words. A few years back if you had asked him if he was happy he would have said hands down yes. Then Julia happened to come into his life and he thought that was the happiest time in his life. But sitting here holding his daughter, _his _daughter, in his arms he didn't think life could get any better. "You know I was naive thinking that I was completely whole before." He said playfully to the infant. "But since you and your mommy stepped into my life I feel like I've lost control of everything around me. It's the strangest, yet happiest feeling I've ever had in my entire life."

He remembered the first time he and Julia kissed. It was a warm sunny day and they had gone for a walk in the park. He knew that his life had changed even from the moment he first saw her. When she walked into that bar with her friends, Nick looked at Warrick and told him, "That girl right there, is the girl I'm going to marry.

Nick looked down at the baby. He looked under her pink cap and saw that she had dark brown hair like her daddy's. He wasn't sure if that meant anything because her hair could change, but he smiled none the less. He rocked the baby back and forth gently as she slept. He knew that God must have spent a little more time creating her. She was perfect, and to him she always would be.

This girl that he had only known for a little over an hour was already stealing the rest of his heart. He never knew how he could think that his life complete, he sat there trying to figure out how he ever survived without this new person. "Is it strange to be so in love with someone you just met?" He asked to no one. "You're an angel, my angel. You're my miracle, my reason for living, I promise that I will always protect you and I will always be there for you to run to. I promise that I will try with all my might to not disappoint you." He whispered to her. He kissed her forehead and sat there silently looking from his wife to his daughter, letting the few tears drop, wondering how he ever became so lucky.


End file.
